


Prompt: Assorted Prompts

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [139]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: 84. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” for Winterwitch.82. “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.” for Winterwitch.8. “Were you ever going to tell me?” for the twins.





	Prompt: Assorted Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanyoky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyoky/gifts).



> Written for prompts on my tumblr readable [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/167317612595/prompt-sentences-either-84-i-cant-believe-you).

 

****_**84.** “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” - Bucky and Wanda_

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Bucky says, sighing and sitting down on the edge of his bed. “You’re certain this isn’t going to fry my brain?”

Wanda looks him dead in the eye. “I promise,” she says. “I’ve been practising, with Steve and Clint. Safely touching minds - no illusions or visions. Just seeing where things are and safely interacting with them.”

He frowns slightly. “That why Mr. Android came by yesterday? Someone ok with you deleting stuff out of his brain?”

Wanda shrugs. “He can set up back up files, caches on the internet, hide his memories inside FRIDAY and collect them later. So… it is not the same.”

Bucky rolls his shoulders, sighs. His missing arm is still a glaring gap at his side, while they wait for the Wakandan engineers to finish up the design for the new one, finish putting it together. They will soon, though, and Wanda knows they’re all waiting for it.

Bucky is out of cryo. She’s going to clean his mind of all of HYDRA’s rot, all the Red Room’s hidden words. Bucky will be given a new arm and then…. she does not know what will happen then. But they will be in a much better place to protect themselves.

She stands before him, hands ready, scarlet pooling in her palms. It’s taken her so long to reach this point - scarlet erratic and panicked from the Raft, from the constant panic attack of being trapped. The Dora Milaje have been kind, in that, teaching her to remain calm and centred. Clint and Steve, Natasha and Sam, too, all offering their own advice.

“Ready?” she asks.

Bucky bows his head to her hands, and she begins to tear out the cankers of other’s control.

 

* * *

_**82.** “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”_  _\- Bucky and Wanda_

There is an army of doombots advancing across the road. They aren’t firing, but that’s only because they haven’t found them yet - Bucky is very good at hiding, and Wanda’s scarlet disrupts their scanners just enough to keep them safe as they hide in a half-collapsed building.

“Where,” Bucky asks, spitting out something he’d been holding in his teeth, “Are the others?”

Wanda casts her mind out, a wide arc into the space around them. “South,” she says. “Half a mile. They’re handling themselves.”

Bucky huffs a laugh, checks his gun is loaded. “Left us behind, you mean.”

“Neither of us have comms,” she points out. “More likely, they are trying to find out where we are.”

“Ha,” says Bucky, and settles on the floor. “Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here a while,” he says. “Unless we can get past them.”

Wanda looks down at Bucky, lifts an eyebrow. “I can move things with my mind,” she says. “And you are the best shot on the team bar Clint. You’re tied with Natasha.” She looks out the window at the approaching doombots, scarlet pooling into her hands. “We are going to get past them.”

 

* * *

_**8.** “Were you ever going to tell me?” - Pietro and Wanda_

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

Wanda looks up from her breakfast - tea, a piece of toast - to see Pietro in the doorway looking livid. His knuckles are white on the doorframe, his face as angry as she’s only ever seen him when she’s been hurt.

“What- Pietro, what are you talking about?”

He paces closer - slowly, deliberately in a way he never usually is around her. “Last night,” he says. “You had a nightmare. Your thoughts leaked into mine.”

Wanda looks down at her tea. “Sorry,” she says. “I thought-”

Pietro waves a hand. “That, I do not mind.” His hand rests softly on hers. “You are my sister, we got these powers together. I do not mind sharing thoughts with you.” He pauses, swallows. “What I mind, is when you do not share thoughts with me. When were you going to tell me that we had signed up to HYDRA and that HYDRA were Nazis?”

For a moment, Wanda is speechless. “I-”

“You knew,” Pietro says, sitting down opposite her. “It was memory, not imagining, I can tell the difference even if I am not psychic. When did you realise?”

His hand is still on hers. He has not pulled back yet, for all the pain betrayal has always caused them. She wraps his hand in both of hers. 

“Early on,” she says. “Not long after...” she quickly waves a hand, lets scarlet mist out. “Every mind was so clear, I could not... I  _had_  to see, there was no choice. And I saw HYDRA and I remembered what school had taught us, that HYDRA were Nazis, and-”

“You didn’t tell me.”

“I couldn’t,” she says. “If I had-”

“I would have insisted we leave.”

“Yes,” Wanda says, nodding. “You had not noticed, even when they became more obvious that they were HYDRA and not SHIELD. You had forgotten school because, to you, it was not essential to survival. So I did not say. If I had, if you tried to make us leave... we were new to our powers, we had been learning how to  _use_ them while they learned how they worked. They knew how they could stop us. It would not have worked unless... unless we had decided in a moment after they thought we trusted them. And you would not leave without me, without me agreeing, without speaking of it. I could not put a thought into your head as I can now, could not tell you and warn you in one without anyone else knowing so-”

“So you said not a word.” Pietro is drawing upright, pulling his hand back and Wanda’s fingers catch gently around his fingertips.

“Please,” Wanda whispers. “Please, I did not do that to hurt you. Please, I promise.” Pietro’s eyes are pale as ice and hard as steel as he watches her. “Please,” she whispers. “They were going to shoot your knees if you tried to leave. Break my hands, break my brain, break your knees and your femurs so to run would be agony and they could see if you healed as fast as you moved. Experiments they only did not do because they did not wish to break us until they knew they could not use us.”

Pietro goes from pulling away to cradling her hands in his in a moment. “They-”

“Are dead, Pietro, you cannot take vengeance on them now.”

She knows though, can see it in his mind. If they lived still Pietro would hunt them down, tear off their heads. Every last one from Strucker to the janitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
